Being Alice
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What happens when Rodolphus interrupts Bellatrix's date with Alice? The fight for Alice's affections between Bellatrix, and Frank Longbottom. That's what. But Alice never meant to pull Frank into this fight. It just sort of happens. Starts out Alice/Bellatrix becomes Alice/Frank towards the end.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Folklore: Urban Legends assignment, Media Fright, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Jack O'Lantern on Funfair, Galleons Club, Zodiac Club, and Monster Mash on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Folklore: Urban Legends assignment: Task 11 The Hook: Write about a date being interrupted.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Order of the Pheonix (character) Alice Longbottom.**

**Jack O'Lantern: Carve a Face (pairing) Alice/Bellatrix**

**Media Fright: Carrie (prompt) Write about someone who is very controling.**

**Galleons Club: (flower) daffodil**

**Zodiac Club: Weaknesses (trait) Jealous**

**Monster Mash: Torso Tiffany's Leather Jacket (character) Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Warning for out of character. Word count is 1,558 words. I hope you all enjoy Being Alice.**

Alice twirled the daffodil Bellatrix had given her when they met up at the Three Broomsticks earlier that day. It had been strange that the oldest Black sister had accepted her offer of going on a day. After all they didn't exactly hang around with the same social group.

"What are thinking about?" Bellatrix asked as she watched red-haired woman fiddle with the daffodil she'd given her. "You seem distracted. Weren't you the one to ask me here?"

Alice nodded as she gulped.

"I figured that we could do something that I liked," Bellatrix steam rolled over anything Alice was going to say next. "So I've set up a private tour of one of the best shops in Hogsmeade. If you don't mind?"

Alice nodded knowing full well that Bellatrix wouldn't take no for an answer. "Lead the way," she said as she watched Bellatrix.

Bellatrix hummed happily as she walked past Alice. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. She must have come to this shop before she graduated Hogwarts, or how else would she know about it.

Alice trudged after Bellatrix. This wasn't exactly the first date she'd have planned. Not that she didn't like shopping like any other girl did but she figured a romantic meal at Hogsmeade. Or a trek up to the Shrieking Shack or something like that.

"Are we almost there?" she asked as they past shop after shop on their journey. They were starting to get into the ritzer part of Hogsmeade and Alice knew for sure that she wouldn't be able to afford anything at this store if they kept going onward.

"Almost," Bellatrix said with a smirk that said she knew everything in this store would be way to expensive for Alice to buy.

"I can't af…"

"Don't worry about, Allie," Bellatrix smiled indulgently. "I'll buy you whatever your heart desires."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. She'd wanted to be the one in control of her relationship for once but then again she should have known better. This was Bellatrix Black she was dealing with. The older woman took charge of almost everything she touched.

"We're here," Bellatrix exclaimed as she opened the door for Alice. "Come in. I think you'll like it here, my dear."

Alice entered the store all set up to not enjoy herself and take back control of her date. But upon entering the store her eyes shone with wonder. Everything looked wonderful here. She could see a couple of things she wanted already.

"Shall we shop?" Bellatrix motioned her arms towards the shining jewels and baubles lining the tables and shelves in the store. "You lead the way."

Alice walked towards the rows of clothes. She'd almost outgrown her dress robes entirely and needed a new pair. She must have made mention to Bellatrix about this because the older witch didn't disagree with her choice.

"Mistress Black," a small timid voice spoke from behind them.

"Can't see we're busy here?" Bellatrix snapped.

"But it's important. It's your…."

Bellatrix silenced the woman with a withering look and turned back to Alice. "Continue looking through the racks," she told Alice. "I'll be right back."

###########################################################################

Bellatrix' POV:

Bellatrix stomped through the store until she reached the front of the store to find the dark-haired blight of her life leaning against the counter waiting. She'd told him not to bother her here. Never to bother her here. But here he was leaning against the counter like he owned the place.

"What?" she snapped at Rodolphus her intended husband.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't making any promises this your precious little toy over there," Rodolphus smirked. "She does look fun though. Doesn't she?"

"She's not yours Rodolphus. You have whats her face O'Malley from Hufflepuff. Or have you changed your mind about her?"

Rodolphus laughed. "Oh, Bella, you'll never be able to be with her outside of just having an affair with her. You do know that, right?"

Bellatrix saw red at this. She chewed her lip to keep quiet. It was better to be quiet than risk losing the family alliance selling her happiness had garnered.

"Cat go your tongue, Bella?" Rodolphus laughed. "Oh. I forgot that part comes later in the night. Doesn't it?" He began to study Alice again. "Maybe she'd be alright with being shared by us."  
"You go near her I'll kill you," Bellatrix snapped taking Rodolphus by shock. "Now, get out of my store."

"Fine, but this isn't over, Bella," Rodolphus said as he walked out the door.

############################################################################

Alice's POV:

"What was that about?" Alice asked as Bellatrix walked back towards her. She'd watched Bellatrix speak to the man at the counter without making it look like she was watching. "Who was that man?"

"That was nothing," Bellatrix said quickly. "He was just someone my parents know. No one special." She turned back to the racks of dress robes and held up a beautiful green pair. "Try these on they'll go beautiful with your red hair."

Alice blushed as she took the robes and walked towards the changing rooms with Bellatrix behind her. She'd never had anyone besides her mother pick out clothes for her, and most times here mother picked out cute clothes not ones that would make her look good.

"I'll be right out," she told Bellatrix kissing the older girl slightly.

She went into the changing room. Quickly slipping out of her regular clothes she slid the smooth silky garment over her head, relishing the feel as it slid down her skin. She turned towards the mirror with a smile. These robes made her look more than just good. They made her look sexy or at least that's what she thought. Maybe she'd ask Bellatrix's opinion of them.

Walking out in the silky green dress robes with a confidence she'd never had before she smiled and twirled before Bellatrix.

"How do I look?" she asked watching Bellatrix's eyes.

"Beautiful," gasped raven-haired witch as he eyes traveled over Alice's body. "More beautiful than there are words to describe."

Alice blushed. Then looked at the price tag. She definitely couldn't afford the dress robes but before she could tell Bellatrix that the other girl snatched the price tag and walked up to the front.

"We'll take the dress," Bellatrix said hurriedly. "She'll wearing it out and we'd like a bag for her other clothes." The tone of Bellatrix's voice brokered no argument from either the sales lady or Alice. So, of course, she got her way.

The rest of the day went this way with Bellatrix paying for expensive items that Alice liked and taking her to the best places. Then came dinner. They'd gone back to the Three Broomsticks because it was something that Alice wanted and insisted upon. The meal Alice had asked to be prepared was set on the table she'd reserved.

"You order my favorite meal," Bellatrix observed as they sat down.

But, of course, Rodolphus had to rear his ugly face again. Pulling up a chair he sat down between the two girls looking from one to the other.

"Well, this is quite cozy, isn't it?" Rodolphus asked trailing a finger down Bellatrix's cheek. "My lovely wife to be, her girlfriend, and me. Although it doesn't look like I was expected."

"You weren't," Alice told him. She turned to Bellatrix. "You're engaged to be married?"

"Not by choice, mind you," Bellatrix said in answer.

Rodolphus smiled smugly over at Alice. "I made her an offer to share you if you are up for it, Alice, isn't it?"

"Alice isn't the type of girl you share."

Greedy," Rodolphus retorted.

Meanwhile Alice looked between the two tears gathering in her eyes. She'd planned this whole thing for her and Bellatrix and now it was ruined. She stood from the table grabbing her bag of clothes.

"I'm suddenly not so hungry any more," she said moving towards the exit.

"Alice, wait," Bellatrix called after, but Alice even slow down.

###########################################################################

Bellatrix's POV:

Alice stalked towards the door angrily as Bellatrix continued to call after. But it was to no avail, Alice didn't even look at her. Glaring at Rodolphus she stood up.

"You ruined everything, Rodolphus," she hissed as she went to storm away.

"Like you ruined everything for me and Miss O'Malley," Rodolphus retorted. "Karma really must be a bitch, Bella, my dear."

Bellatrix watched in misery as Rodolphus left also. She was left there all alone with a crowded bar of Hogwarts students and other people all watching her.

"Go back to your food," she shouted storming out the door herself. She'd find a way to Alice back to her and make Rodolphus pay for what he'd done. If it was the last thing she did.

############################################################################

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory Alice was being comforted by her friends. She still couldn't believe that her day had begun happily but was now ending like this. She tossed the daffodil on the bedside table not wanting to think about her day or deal with the fact that she, might well, love an almost married woman.

"There are other fish in the sea," her friend Lily Evans tells her. "Maybe you should date Frank Longbottom. He's a nice guy."

Maybe she would. Maybe she could be happy with Frank and not Bellatrix. Maybe.

**I hope you all enjoyed Being Alice.**


End file.
